Ashford Reunion
by UmbrellaCo1971
Summary: Its been nearly 15 years, and while heading to his private mansion, Alfred Ashford encounters someone unexpected... Alfred/Alexia, rated M for sexual content.


"Alexia..."

That was the only word to ever cross Alfred Ashford's mind throughout the past 15 or so years. He spent his days thinking about her, talking about her, acting like her, and worshiping her. The woman was in cryostasis, resting in a water tank until the last days of her 15 year slumber approached. Alfred devoted his life to her and missed her so; all he wanted was to be able to feel her, smell her, see her; after all, the last time they had made physical contact was nearly a decade and a half ago, when Alexia had given her brother a farewell hug. It had just been too long and the man didn't know how much longer he could take it. If it wasn't for the fact that his sister would return, he would've committed suicide from his pain years ago. But Alexia was the only thing keeping this man alive...although any sanity had long disappeared and was replaced by complete psychotic madness.

Living all by himself on the isolated island known as Rockfort, Alfred didn't do much. He spent his days inside his palace and private residence, making sure everything was perfect and in place. To keep himself from succumbing to his misery, the young man would sometimes take the role of his twin and dress himself in her garments, speaking in her voice, acting like he imagined his sister would act, even though his memories of her by this point were quite vague. He had no idea what she would look like when he saw her again, but he knew one thing; he knew she would be gorgeous. Alfred couldn't wait for the day he would reunite with his so called "Queen" and help her rule the world.

One day, it just so happened that Alfred did not want to spend time in his fabulous palace. Instead, he headed right up to his mansion that lay behind it. Alfred had no idea why he was going there; it was almost as if some sort of spirit had taken him over and was leading him somewhere. Alfred didn't try to fight it; he fell into the lure of the force and let his feet carry him onward, watching as he crossed the delicate wooden bridge that led him out of his palace up to the large stone staircase that would lead him to his residence.

He continued upward, climbing a few more fancy flights of stairs before he reached the grand wooden double doors of his house. He slowly pulled them open and stepped inside, the old musty familiar scent of his home filling his nostrils. He trailed up the red velvet carpeted stairs, which creaked and groaned each time he lay his foot on them. Passing pictures and cobwebs, Alfred continued onward until he reached that red door outside his private corridor. "What am I doing here? Who led me here?", Alfred started to think as he absent mindedly raised his hand to the doorknob and slowly opened the plush door.

The corridor brought back fond memories to Alfred's tormented mind as he eyed it, the books and dolls that decorated it giving him a sense of comfort. Instead of going to his bedroom on the left side of the corridor, his feet started toward Alexia's room, located on the end of the far right corridor. "Alexia...",

Alfred thought, his sister entering his mind immediately. But why was he lead here? Alfred couldn't put his finger on it.

He slowly approached the door, his heart pounding in his chest, fearing for the worst, expecting to see his beloved sister's bedroom trashed and vandalized. However, he had thought wrong, for when he opened the door, the sweet aroma of perfume floated into his nose, making him widen his eyes in surprise. "Come in, brother.", a sweet voice softly called.

Alfred's jaw dropped when he saw a gorgeous blonde woman sitting on the bed, her legs crossed formally. A purple layered dress adorned her body, and a black choker with a red dazzling jewel rested on her pale neck. Her face was perfect, every part of it in extraordinary proportion, her piercing blue eyes almost puncturing his with a fierce stare that showed determination and bravery.

It took Alfred a few seconds to recognize the woman, since he was in complete and utter awe of her beauty. "A-Alexia!!", he choked out, his eyes blinking back the sudden tears that escaped him. "Hello, Alfred.", Alexia replied softly, her eyes meeting his again. Alfred was so emotionally overwhelmed; never had he been happier. He immediately ran over to his twin, pulling her into a tight embrace, his face buried into her shoulder. Alexia gently stroked her brother's bony back. "There, there, Alfred. Its alright, I'm here now.", she said in a soothing tone, eying her brother over and admiring how much of a man he had become since she had last seen him.

Alfred breathed in her perfume and emitted a soft sigh of relief and comfort, his body becoming less tense by the second. Alexia pulled him back to look him in the eye. "What a handsome young man you've become, Alfred.", she said, a soft smile creeping across her eerily serious face. Alfred found himself blushing, something alien to him, since he had never done it in his life. Being called handsome by Alexia had always been his dream; he had always wanted his sister to acknowledge him and love him back the way he loved her; and his dream was just starting to come true, making Alfred want to cling to his sister forever and never let go.

"I-I am?", Alfred stuttered, looking at Alexia in disbelief. The young woman chuckled softly. "Yes, Alfred, you are. Do you think I would lie to you?", she said in her serious tone, which showed she wasn't joking. "You look very nice yourself, Alexia.", Alfred replied, color spreading across his cheeks rapidly. Alexia smirked, and replied, "Thank you, dear. You know, you look so helpless when you blush like that; almost like an innocent little child. I find it simply adorable, however..."

Alfred grinned at his sister, but his happiness was soon replaced by his curiosity. "Alexia, but how did you get here? I-I thought you were in Antarctica, in the water tank. Have you lied to me this whole time?", Alfred asked, his smile slowly fading. Alexia seemed annoyed by the question, as her cerulean eyes narrowed and her grin became sort of a pout. "Alfred, stop being so inquisitive. It really is impolite. To answer your foolish question, no, I did not lie to you. I came out slightly early because I felt I was ready."

Alfred grinned nervously, not wanting to anger his sister. "My apologies, Alexia. I really am sorry-", he started, but Alexia cut him off, holding up one delicate gloved hand. "Its fine, Alfred. Just try not to act so foolish. My God, imagine if this was in public! You'd make me look like a fool.", Alexia said, a devious smirk replacing her pout, as she teased her brother.

Alfred smiled at his sister. He wasn't upset by any insult she threw at him; in fact, he liked hearing her insult him. As long as Alfred could hear his sister's voice, he was all set. Alexia tilted her head in confusion as she saw her brother grin. "Alfred, do you really enjoy my insults?", she asked, obviously amused. "I do, Alexia. I find them wonderful and witty.", he said, admiring his sister, still stunned by her beauty. Alexia simply shook her head and chuckled. "You do perplex me, brother. You and your odd ways.", she said. Alfred continued to watch his sister, observing her every movement.

Alexia noticed this, and met his gaze with her intimidating stare. "What...exactly are you doing, Alfred? Analyzing me?", she asked, slightly distraught by his behavior. "I'm just admiring your sheer beauty, Alexia.", he replied, spitting out the honest truth. Alexia grinned. "You really do think I'm pretty, don't you?", she asked, advancing toward him slightly. Alfred hastily nodded and watched his sister approach him, excitement rushing throughout his veins. Alexia was filled with a sudden lust for her quirky brother and pulled him against her, catching him in a passionate embrace.

Alfred gasped in surprise, Alexia's body pressed directly against his, a strange feeling of pleasure seeping through his skin. Alexia didn't hesitate, and abruptly grabbed her brother's prominent chin, cupping it with one of her gloved hands, squeezing it slightly. "You're so adorable, brother. What a wonderful pet you'd make...", she murmured aloud. Alfred felt his pants grow slightly tighter and emitted a slight moan. Alexia felt this as well and slowly pulled his face toward her own, pursing her lips, ready to experience her first kiss. She had no idea what had overcome her, as this was her brother she was seducing, but the lust she felt throughout her was driving her mad, and she couldn't bottle it up any longer.

Alfred couldn't bear to close his eyes, as he wanted to watch his sister, watch every action that the young woman made. He licked his lips and felt himself leaning in as his lips brushed softly against his own twin's; the woman he'd grown to love and admire since birth; his sister. Alexia let out a soft gasp, the feeling of her brother's lips against hers simply making the sadistic female want more and more. She pressed her moistening lips hungrily back against his, letting go of his chin and resting her newly freed hand on the back of his head, caressing his gelled back tresses. Her other hand snaked around his waist, keeping their bodies pinned, the two of them becoming one as they realized that the other was truly the missing part of them.

"...A-Alexia...", Alfred gasped as their lips finally parted. Alexia couldn't help but grin at her brother's expression; he looked like a little boy who had gotten what they had wanted for Christmas. "Did you enjoy that, brother?", she asked softly, her body still tightly pressed up against his. Alfred let out a short, almost inaudible gasp as he nodded, his youthful head bobbing up and down.

"Do you want more?", Alexia teased, releasing one of her hands from him. She trailed it down her body, smirking at Alfred, who was practically drooling as he watched her hand.

Once the young woman thought that Alfred was aroused enough, she grasped him roughly by his sharp chin and forced him to stare directly into her penetrating glare. "Tell me you want more.", she said sternly, causing Alfred to pale. "I.....", he started in a weak voice. Alexia let go of his hip and pressed her hand down on his growing arousal. "Tell me you want more.", she repeated, in almost a taunting tone, her eyes fixated on his. "A-Alexia....I....I...I want more.", he sputtered, her touch on his most sensitive area making him so defenseless. Alexia smirked, releasing her grasp. "Good, good. Lets get started, shall we?"

Alfred hastily nodded, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Alexia once again wrapped her arms around Alfred, bringing their mouths together once more, her tongue flickering in and out of his mouth,

creating a sensation for the blonde man. She pulled away for a minute to observe her brother.

Alexia smirked, eying Alfred over. "It wouldn't be fair if I let _YOU_ have all the fun, would it, now?", she asked with a rather seductive tone to her voice, her eyes glistening. Alfred abruptly shook his head.

"N-no, Alexia.", he replied, still in shock from her figure. Alexia chuckled to herself as she pushed Alfred onto the bed with little effort, barely raising her right hand to do so. Alfred felt his back hit the mattress, the pillows behind him flying upward from the force of his fall. Alexia loomed over him, her fingers toying with the buttons on his jacket, slowly unbuttoning each one, eager to see how her brother looked beneath his noble wear.

Alfred stared at her, almost breathless, as her fingers gently caressed his chest, the soft strokes calming him. As Alexia fiddled with the last button, her excitement overcame her tranquility, and she tore off his garment in a sudden outburst. Alfred let out a sharp gasp, and stiffened a bit, his muscles tensing from her newfound vivacity. Alexia frowned at the undershirt that still covered her brother's torso and quickly did away with it, leaving her brother completely bare from the waist up, her face bearing a satisfied expression. "Alfred...what a body you have...", she said softly and almost inaudibly, her fingers brushing against the soft skin of her twin. Alfred's heart pounded against his chest, the mere thought of Alexia touching him in such provocative way exciting him _and_ scaring him at the same time.

Pleased with what she saw, Alexia turned toward her brother briefly. "You've taken good care of your body.", she told him, her fingers tracing a path on his smooth, warm, skin. She could feel how fast his heart was beating and smirked, knowing that she was the cause. "Thank you, Alexia.", Alfred almost panted, her nimble fingers exploring his tight chest leaving him breathless. Alexia suddenly slid off of him, making the man whine. "I apologize, Alfred....but I do need to get these clothes out of the way, don't I?", she told him. Alfred's disappointment immediately disappeared as he realized what his sister was doing.

Alexia slowly peeled off her gloves, the fine silk material crinkling, creating fresh creases. She then beckoned Alfred over, with the wave of her hand. "Come here, brother.", she said. Alfred quickly got up, and walked over to her, grinning. "Yes, my dear?", he said. Alexia smirked. "Could you help me take off this wretched dress? Or is it asking too much?", she replied. "Of course, Alexia! No, its not asking too much at all!", Alfred exclaimed, bending over to pick up the bottom of her dress.

Slowly, he lifted it upward, with little effort, until it hit her chest area. Noticing it got tighter in that specific location, Alfred tugged it harder, finally lifting the article of clothing up and over her head. When he saw his sister's figure, his jaw dropped and the dress, which had been lying between his arms, lifelessly fell to the ground. Alexia was very thin yet curvy at the same time, now only down to her lingerie, the same lingerie Alfred had used to put on when she was in cryostasis. She made it look ten times better, and Alfred was completely and utterly awestruck. She was fairly well endowed, and every piece of the underclothes somehow fit her perfectly. Alexia knew she looked great and grinned, approaching Alfred."Are you ready to continue?", she asked. "Yes my Queen!", Alfred exclaimed.

The young woman pushed her brother back against the bed once more, grinning from her delight.

Alexia slowly crawled over Alfred, the space between them slowly diminishing as she leaned in to kiss her brother on the lips again, their bodies soon pressed tightly together. Alfred placed his arms around his sister, pinning her down against him. Alexia purred and broke free of her brother's grasp easily, lowering her mouth to his chest, her lips grazing his skin erotically. Alfred threw his head back a little, her ministrations driving him crazy with lust. Alexia flickered her tongue over one of his sensitive nipples and watched as Alfred grabbed onto the silk bedspread with one of his fists, his legs quivering.

"Alexia....", he panted, causing the blonde woman to stop what she was doing and look up. "Yes, love?", she asked. "M-more...", was all he replied, his breathing slowly becoming more and more hitched. "As you wish, brother. But I shall go at my own pace.", she replied, bringing her mouth back down to his chest. Alfred stared down at his sister, intoxicated by her movements.

Alexia pulled herself away from her brother a tad, giving her room to remove his pants. Alfred watched as she tore off the belt without bothering to unbuckle it. Next came his pants, which were yanked down to his ankles and thrown off in the blink of an eye. Only clad in his briefs, Alfred felt so inferior and exposed in front of his sister, more than ever before. Alexia eyed his arousal and laughed lightly. "A little excited, hmm?", she teased. Alfred felt color rush to his cheeks, and his hands rushed to cover his throbbing appendage. Alexia placed one hand over his hands. "You don't have to hide from me, dear brother.", Alexia told him, gazing at him. "B-but...", Alfred started. Alexia cut him off. "Would it make you feel better if I exposed myself some more?", she asked. Alfred's eyes widened at her words, and his mouth fell open slightly. "Alexia...", he began, not sure how to respond. Alexia could tell that he wanted to by the way he was looking down at the ground. Without another word, Alexia's hands fluttered behind her back. Alfred stared as his sister unhooked her bra, her fingers moving quickly. She tugged the piece of lingerie off of herself, freeing her breasts, which lightly bounced against her frame.

Alfred choked on air upon seeing his semi nude sister. He lay there, on the bed, paralyzed, unable to move or speak. Alexia waited for him to make a move, but as she observed her brother, she realized he wasn't going anywhere so fast. Alexia raised her eyebrows and decided that she would have to be the one to make the first move. Getting on all fours, Alexia crawled on top of Alfred, her breasts grazing his torso before she laid on top of him, cupping his face with one of her hands. "I love you.", she told Alfred softly. "I love you too.", Alfred replied, pulling his sister close. Alexia brushed her lips against Alfred's, and let her hands freely explore his body. Alfred's hips bucked slightly in response, causing his arousal to rub up against Alexia, eliciting a pleasant moan from the woman.

Alexia's hands wandered down to his briefs, and she mindlessly started to pull them off. Alfred cried out as her hands met his manhood, a surge of pleasure rushing throughout his veins. Alexia slowly started to pump his member, her hand wandering up and down his shaft. Alfred, in his pleasure, grabbed onto Alexia's waist with both hands, slowly sliding down her panties. Alexia felt what he was doing and let out a rather loud moan as the garment dropped to the ground, leaving her completely nude on top of her brother, who was in the same state.

Alexia got on her knees once more, looming over her brother, one hand still tightly wrapped around his erection. "I think you've been waiting long enough...", she said, positioning herself so she ghosted above his manhood. Alfred couldn't believe what was happening; he was almost sure that it was another one of the many erotic dreams he had about his sister. "_I should be waking up right now....right now..._", he thought, waiting for everything to go black. Alexia suddenly pushed down, his erection shooting inside of her. Alfred moaned aloud, staring at Alexia in shock. "Alexia....!", he exclaimed, watching his sister's reaction. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was open; she was softly moaning in ecstasy, enjoying the slight pain. Alexia opened her eyes to look at Alfred, a smile manifested on her thin lips.

She pulled herself upward slowly, before sinking back down, his arousal rubbing against her walls. With every thrust her pleasure increased, and her legs began to shake more and more. Alfred was struggling to hold back his orgasm, which came closer and closer with every slight movement either himself or his sister made. Alfred slid in and out of his sister faster and faster, harder and harder, everything around him becoming a blur. Alexia was nearing her climax as well, her hips bucking along to Alfred's thrusts, a thin layer of sweat coating her body. The friction continued to increase, doubling the pleasure for both twins.

Alfred felt the orgasm approach, and gnawed on his lip in anticipation. "I...I...I'm going to...", Alfred started. A split second later, Alexia felt his warm seed fill her up and almost immediately after hit her climax, a sharp shriek escaping her mouth, her body shaking and her knees bucking together. Slowly, she slid off of her brother, dripping wet with his seed. Shakily, she collapsed next to Alfred, on the bed, her rapid breathing starting to calm itself. Alfred wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled his sister against him. "You're beautiful, Alexia....I couldn't ask for anything better than what you just gave me...", he said softly, resting his chin on his twin's shoulder, his breath hot in her ear.

Alexia smiled at his kind words, and replied, "You're quite the man yourself, dearest. You gave me what I wanted....and I thank you for that." Alfred smiled to himself, happy to know that he had been able to please Alexia. "Fifteen years is a long time...but for that, it was all worth it.", Alfred told her, pulling one of the silk sheets over them. Alexia turned to face her brother, her blue eyes gleaming, before replying, "I agree, brother. What a nice welcoming gift.", she said, laying her head on her brother's chest. Alfred held Alexia close. "Sleep well, my Queen.", he said in a soothing tone. Alexia looked up at her brother and replied, "You too, my King.", before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
